bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:L1242092/My Hive - November 14th, 2018
Swarm * 1x Basic Bee* * 1x Bomber Bee* * 1x Brave Bee* * 1x Bumble Bee* * 1x Hasty Bee* * 1x Looker Bee* * 1x Rad Bee* * 1x Rascal Bee* * 1x Bubble Bee* * 1x Bucko Bee* * 1x Commander Bee* * 1x Demo Bee* * 1x Exhausted Bee* * 1x Fire Bee* * 1x Frosty Bee* * 1x Honey Bee* * 3x Rage Bee* * 1x Shocked Bee* * 3x Baby Bee * 3x Demon Bee * 1x Diamond Bee* * 1x Lion Bee * 3x Music Bee* * 3x Ninja Bee* * 1x Shy Bee* * 1x Cobalt Bee* * 1x Crimson Bee* * 1x Gummy Bee * 1x Photon Bee * 1x Puppy Bee* * 1x Tabby Bee* * 1x Vicious Bee* Comments I picked up a few more gifted bees since my last update, bringing the total to 27. It only took me three or so weeks to get there though, and I've been saving up resources ever since for what I anticipated to be a Halloween update, but has ended up releasing much later. The composition of bees in the hive is largely unchanged and is likely to remain as such unless significant changes are made to some bees and their abilities, or new bees are added. Both things are happening in the next update, but did not happen in the previous one, which is why my composition didn't need much tweaking. I didn't pick up any new hive slots, which is both a product of not wanting to spend resources before an update and not seeing enough value in doing so. I feel like levels matter enough in the game that spending billions of honey to push bees up to higher levels is likely more valuable than just having an additional bee. The only time in the future when I feel like I will buy a hive slot will be if a new event bee comes out, and I need another slot to put the egg into. Event then, I feel like my next slot could be my last for some time, and I will use it as what I'm calling a dedicated eviction slot. The idea is that all my other bees have been around for such a long time that they've gotten tremendous amounts of bond that would be horrible to lose. I don't want to evict any of my current slots and lose that bond, but if I buy a new slot, the bond there will be zero. If that slot has the least amount of bond of any of my bees, I will simply evict whatever is there when I receive eggs for new event bees and have the least bond lost. The loss in bond is a lesser cost than putting all other uses of honey and placement of the new event bee on-hold until I can buy a fresh slot to fit something into. Given the increasing cost of slots, it's an eventuality that everyone will reach at some point, and I am or just about have gotten there. Once the next update drops, I don't imagine it will take very long for me to acquire three more gifted bees, bringing the number to thirty, allowing me to get a diamond star amulet. That would leave me with the highest quality amulets available across the board, except that I hear the update will bring a few new amulets, so we'll see whether I'm able to reach those or not. Category:Blog posts